Team Power
Team Power was a team from Hagley in Worcestershire, which competed in Series 1 and 3 of Robot Wars, and failed to qualify for Series 2 and 4. The team originally formed in Hagley Roman Catholic High School, where they constructed Barry as a school-based engineering project, similar to the champion of the First Wars Roadblock, which was built as an A-Level technology project, and competed in the same heat. The team also fought in Series 3 with Sonic, which reached the second round of its heat before losing to the eventual champions Chaos 2. Barry, the team's Series 1 entry, was eliminated at the Gauntlet stage of the competition, despite being in the same Heat as a stock robot, which, to Team Power's consternation, forfeited its place in the Sumo trial with a suicide leap from the podium in 4 seconds, a trial the team felt Barry, with its high power and heavy weight, would have been ideal for. The team attempted to qualify for Series 2 with Gnasher and Series 4 with Blur, but failed to qualify in both occasions. Team Power also intended to qualify for Series 4 with another machine, a walkerbot called Tecumseh. However, the team withdrew Tecumseh from the qualifiers before its qualifier battle, meaning that it also did not take part in the televised show. Robots :Note: Barry was a super heavyweight robot, but it competed in the main competition of Series 1 as all weight classes were grouped together for that series. Barry.gif|Barry GnasherFtQ.jpg|Gnasher Sonic.JPG|Sonic BlurFtQ.jpg|Blur TecumsehDnE.jpg|Tecumseh at the Series 4 qualifiers Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 2 Series Record Outside Robot Wars Tecumseh.jpg|Tecumseh on Techno-Games Tecumseh (1).jpg|Tecumseh in a race at Techno Games Scorch.jpg|Scorch FlipperAntweight.jpg|Flipper SlashAntweight.jpg|Slash Mantrap.jpg|Mantrap KingshurstFlyer.jpg|Kingshurst Flyer The school made three antweight robots, which were never entered into Robot Wars; Flipper, Scorch and Slash. Scorch was notable in that it was armed with a blow torchTeam Power Website - Antweights. In contrast to their Robot Wars performances, Team Power was rather successful in Techno Games, taking both first and second place in the Internal Combustion Sprint with Tecumseh over the course of two series. The team also entered the High Jump event with a robot called Mantrap, which appeared in the 2000 Techno Games where it came joint third with Clever Cardigan. Mantrap was merely a wooden frame, with rubber bands to make it spring up. The team used their antweight Scorch to burn the band that held the robot stillTeam Power Website - Mantrap. Team Captain Chris Sherwood also competed in the 2002 series of Techno Games with The Kingshurst Flyer. However, by this time he was working at Kingshurst City Technology College, and entered with different team members. Kingshurst Flyer lost its only race to Clod Hopper. Trivia *Both of Team Power's robots which qualified lost to the eventual champion, with Roadblock being placed in the same Heat as Barry in the First Wars and going further in the Gauntlet, and Sonic losing to Chaos 2 in the Third Wars. *The team originated from Hagley Roman Catholic High School in Worcester, although in Sonic's debut fight against Hammertron, Jonathan Pearce incorrectly said the team came from Hagley Road in Birmingham, some ten miles away. *Chris Sherwood was part of The Steering Committee. *Team Power member Chris Sherwood was also a contestant on the 1992 series of Channel 4 gameshow, The Crystal Maze. References External Links *Team Power Website (archived) Category:Team Pages Category:Competitors in Techno Games Category:Candidates for deletion Category:Members of the Steering Committee